This invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming non-woven trim panels and trim panels formed by the method. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming trim panels for automotive interiors.
Recent industry demands have been directed to reducing vehicle weights though the many components used in a vehicle. One area of interest for reduced vehicle weight is in the area of vehicle interiors, which may include large interior substrate panels.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vehicle interior trim piece that is aesthetically pleasing while also providing the required structural integrity and durability.